


Let Our Life Begin

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cats, Clans, Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Made up Clans by me and my friend, Mates, Mpreg, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all starts when Ravenfeather of NightClan finds an injured tom from a place far, far away. Ravenfeather takes the stranger cat back to his Clan, and things progress from there.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that I have with a friend on a RP forum website! It's still going, as of right now, and we have a lot written! It might take a bit for me to get more out on here, but be patient. If I catch to where we are, then it'll take longer, but hopefully that won't happen!

Ravenfeather pads through the thick brush, making sure that his longer pelt doesn't get caught in any brambles by ducking and dipping through the bushes, and watching for any thorns. He escaped from his Clan at the moment because of all of the talk of bloodshed. He's all for avenging his mother's and littermate's deaths, but all of the other warrior's ideas are sincerely overdoing it. 

So he excused himself from the conversation after a long while of his tail twitching irritatedly, and here he is now, wandering through the forest, away from the beautiful clearing/swamp area that his Clan was started in. 

When Kira Blackthorne found his new home which was a spacious, beyond massive large and toppled over, rotted but still useful, hallowed out tree trunk he laid inside it farthest from the hole to avoid Seal, Kota or Levine (once his most trusted circle of trustees but now his greatest fear who caused severe harm to him, he shoved aside that such burden and luckily ran away). He stayed there until which was by next night time. 

Kira the lonely Dragon's Teeth Clan feline rested in his new den as the first bright, beams of blinding sun light filtered in through the cracks of the roughly textured, medium sized cracks of brownish, emerald green bark and the thin, downward hanging, veiny leaves and thick, moss covered roots that sheltered the top (or should I say) "roof" of his new home. 

He breathed in fresh air deeply through the twin openings of his pitch black moist, cold, feline nostrils, panting heavily with a long, damp pink tongue and fluttering his eyes a bit before opening them fully. He was the unwanted son of Alpha Kota and Alpha Levine who would both be abusive to him day by day, evening by evening and night by night but he escaped their wrath .. but at least .. for now. 

The rejected alpha soon raised his massive head upward, letting his snout inspect his new den after he awoken he remembered trudging like wandering into the night before to escape the downpour of a harsh rain. It had been so long of a time span since he was truly able to properly lay his head down into a den and when he had a golden chance to he smiled happily with a slight tail sway, staying within such welcoming depths of protective shadows.

Ravenfeather wanders aimlessly, mewing quiet curses under his breath. He doesn't know where he is; only that he's heading away from all of the Clan's territories. He wouldn't mind being caught on another Clan's area, but if it were the Clan that killed his kin, he'd probably act like a scared kit. They're mean. Mean and ruthless, and it's a rumor among every other Clan, including NightClan, that they don't believe in StarClan or Silver Pelt at all. They still attend the gatherings every moon, but… it's hard to believe that they care if the moon is under the clouds or not. 

Once, when Ravenfeather was an apprentice, he had thought of the idea to go and spy on the medicine cat's gatherings, to see what the Clan's medicine cat thought of StarClan. He was young, innocent, and clueless. He didn't think that perhaps the cat could pretend to believe in StarClan. Never crossed his mind, and even if it had, he wouldn't've entertained it. 

Ravenfeather skids to a halt once he realizes that he's been getting further and further away from the NightClan border as he traveled. He looks around and his surroundings anxiously, and notices that the trees look different, and the ground isn't as wet. 

Kira Blackthorne made his presence known from the shadows, letting forth a sigh from his lungs which were hungering for fresh air to fill them. He went to venture further from the safety and security of the den that had protected him for two and a half days, never thinking that he would probably be attacked by the presence of the guards that had protected and patrolled the territory beyond that of his own one. He lurked with a head low, steps forward silent as was his breathing. 

'Shhh .. do not make any sudden movements .. you know what happens to the foolish Kira.' This thought budded in his mind, growing from a single seedling ad into a complete sentence in the depths of his subconscious. He may have been young but he was not innocent, nor was he of the ignorant feline kind. He was straightforward but sometimes he was eager to be with a kingdom and have new kits of his own since his own ones had perished. The Phantom clan was the ones responsible and he wanted vengeance but how could one feline conquer what he set out to do? he was foolish. Just as he was about to head back he saw the presence of another feline nearby, one that came to halt near his hiding spot. 

Ravenfeather's head perks up when he hears the noise of a sigh. He pads forward cautiously a few steps, then halts for another few minutes, trying to sense where the foreign cat is with all of his senses. He keeps his ears flat against his head as he ventures closer, towards a large opening in a hollow of a trunk. He opens his jaws to speak, but wrinkles his nose and shuts it, contemplating if that's even a good idea. 

The worst-scenario part of his brain is thinking that it has to be the Clan that murdered cats of his own Clan, and the best-scenario part of his brain is thinking that it's a harmless, fat kittypet that will be easy to scare off. The realist part of his brain is warring with those sides, though, and thinking that it's probably a loner or rogue. A loner would the the best out of those two, simply because they commonly spend their time alone. They aren't interested in other cats. Rogues are more likely to travel in packs. Please please not rogues… Ravenfeather pleads wordlessly. 

Kira Blackthorne was indeed a loner, wanting to spend his time alone and not in the presence of others. He stayed low to the ground, trying to blend in as much as he could but his fur was much too bright to be able to. He simply closed his eyes, playing to his ancestors that he would be safe from any sort of harm. He was eager to see the other feline turn back around and head back the way he was previously at in location. If life was like this then he would be better off dead then trying to protect his own life which seemed to be futile. 

He silently stayed still as Death itself, too terrorized to even move a single whisker. He resisted a strong urge to sigh and as if he were unable to be controlled a moist cough that signaled he was unwell, raising phlegm from the depths of his aching chest, causing him to curse beneath his breath. He was bruised, a fever was slowly starting through his body and was infecting cuts that he received from his hellish ordeal. He wanted to be well and be a part of a true family, not in the presence of an internal war with himself like he was of now. He tried to do the best thing he could do, try to protect himself, and he would .. to the point of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenfeather's whiskers twitched as he hears the sound of a sick cough coming from somewhere around the hollow. His eyes reflect sympathy; he's been as sick sounding as that before, as a kit. It was a miracle that he lived. He yet again opens his jaws to speak, and this time doesn't hesitate.

"Hello there," he begins awkwardly, "I can hear you. Are you alright? Do you need a medicine cat?" He isn't completely sure that the foreign cat will answer, and his tail twitches as if to chase off that negative thought. 

Ravenfeather inches forward again, and sees a brightly-colored pelt, poorly hidden. His whiskers twitch with amusement. Poor cat, if I had such bright fur, I'd be dead already. How in StarClan's name has this cat lived?

Kira Blackthorne was trapped, his location was compromised. He gazed up with dark chocolate brown eyes that held a secret of a long lingering hurt within their depths. He tried his hardest to move but the fever was causing his senses to become haywire. Living was sometimes filled with illness and suffering and he was saddened that he had no nurturing mother or even a protective father to gently be tended to by and ease the heart his aching heart felt. He wanted more than anything to be well and in a capable Clan where he was loved and adored.

"H .. Hello .. I did .. I did not mean to trespass .. I just needed a breather." He said with a stutter in his soft voice, his voice was a gentle tenor that seemed to not to be it's usual booming, joyous self that he was when he was of his teenage years when he was still loved by the clan. His own tail slowly floated before falling to the ground beside him, he sat up slowly but slumped forward and coughed a few times more, once, twice.

Ravenfeather's heart immediately feels like it has collapsed. He lets out a meow in surprise. He shuffles forward, trying to stay at enough of a distance for now so he can try not to get sick, but close enough so that if this cat falls over he can rush and help. His sympathy grows into some large piece of freshkill lodged in his throat. Perhaps a hairball. All he knows is that he doesn't like how it feels. 

A seemingly absurd thought pops into Ravenfeather's head, and he curses at himself for being too soft-hearted, as all of his littermates and fellow apprentices at the time, including his mentor has said about him before. He can come back to NightClan. Ravenfeather does actually feel kind of proud of himself for being much kinder than all the other cats around him.

"You're not trespassing at all…" he murmurs softly. "This is free land. You need help. Can you walk, or should I get another cat?" He's afraid that, if he leaves to get the NightClan medicine cat, this cat will be long gone before he comes back. And what he also knows is that introductions should come first, and he should never take in a loner. He makes his already-smooth voice even smoother and softer, trying to let the stranger know that he's no threat. "Please don't be afraid of me."

Kira Blackthorne closed his eyes and prepared himself to make impact with parched Earth, eyelids fluttering and therefore opening once he noticed that the ground had not. He sighed with relief and eagerly spoke as much as he could. "T .. Thank you." He said graciously, gratefully. He felt as though he were slowly perishing into nothing but the ground beneath his padded paws but he kept his wounds to himself, never complaining of it, ever.

He felt the scorching heat of a fever, lava hot and coursing through each of his veins. A presence of kindness was in the form of feline warrior Ravenfeather of his unknown clan, eager to be freed of the clutches of a cold. He could wander through the lands of unfamiliarity and hope to the very hardest of his heart that he could be saved by some force beyond his own or place his trust in someone, someone like Ravenfeather, a sweet hearted feline who seemed to be on the other side of the tracks like he was but had a story that was unknown.

"Thank you .. I thought .. I thought I was in danger, praise the ancestors of this land for sparing me whomever they may be. I am Kira Blackthorne and uh .. I am not sure if I am able to walk, the fever is becoming quite aggressive on my body but I think I am alright .. I .." He said softly, hoarsely between rough, moist coughs that suddenly flared up from what seemed like nowhere.

Ravenfeather's heart beats quicker in fear when he sees that the cat is getting up. He nods, forcing a purr for maybe a couple of seconds before he gives up. "You are more than welcome." The black cat can see that this tom is injured, but he doesn't mention it, worried that he'll upset him and make him change his mind.

He darts forward and presses the side of his pelt along the hot pelt of the other's. "I can help you waalk," he whispers close to Kira Blackthorne's ear. "I am Ravenfeather, warrior to my Clan. Oh StarClan, do I wish I were a medicine cat right now…" A wrinkle in between his eyes forms as he stresses about how he's going to get this large feline back to his Clan… and what the leader's going to say.

Kira Blackthorne panted heavily, trying his very hardest to move on his own. He uses his arms and legs and slowly moves forward, blood drips from his wounds, further agitating the such injuries. "I .. I can walk .. I do not wish to be a burden." He said breathlessly even after two steps forward. He was more than eager to walk forth, putting weight on his stiff joints and bones after being unable to walk around for so long being ill.

When being assisted with walking the Calico pelted feline mewed his graciousness. 'I humbly thank you for assisting me in such troubling times, I do not think that I could have done this feat myself." He said to the pitch black, raven pelted cat that was helping him with traveling upon his journey to a much more safer, (possibly warmer location). 

Ravenfeather shakes his head. "You are no burden to me. I'm glad to have the company, actually. I'm the type of cat who likes the isolation and silence, but being too far away from my Clan bothers me." He presses closer to Kira Blackthorne comfortingly, ignoring the blood that drips onto his own pelt. It's nothing he hasn't felt before, in battle.

He flinches, thinking back to the last battle he was in. The feeling of claws raking down his side, causing deep gauges in him. He had to spend his time in the medicine cat's nest for several sunrises, and then several more in the warrior's den. He was extremely excited to get out of that stuffy place when his healing time was over. 

"I'm sure you wouldn't be able to either," Ravenfeather purrs jokingly. He's hoping to get to know more about this tom on their walk, since he's taking him back to his unsuspecting Clan.

Kira Blackthorne was further comforted by this strange feline, perhaps he has also been in the dreaded heat of battle. He was in a battle but this time it was for his life, it was not for his clan nor was it for the lives of his kits. "I am glad that I am of no burden to you. That sets me at a great ease." He said blissfully. He moved his arms and legs, causing his weary paws to move of their own accord as they should have been able. 

He also went back to his battle for survival, the sharpness of fang like teeth, the blade like paws taking forth blood from his body, taking all that it wanted of him, he both strived and dreaded battle and now he was fighting for his life through it's aftermath. He was more than eager to be safe where he could lay down and relax, close his eyes and not have to be on constant alert as he had to always be ever since he was very small. "Indeed, I am sure I would not either as well." He chuckled softly, the sound rather great to his half pointed, half folded ears. "Now that you know of my name, what is yours and which clan do you hail from if I may ask?" 

He spat out a little blood, not becoming too alarmed by the such action. He hoped that he was not dying because he felt that way. 

Ravenfeather's ears went flat against his skull yet again as he saw the blood spattered along the green underbrush. Greencough… or was it redcough? And this is why I'm NOT a medicine cat. "Mhm…" he mewed distractedly, trying to calm his nerves. He's too much of an anxious cat; it often becomes too much, unsettling, and overwhelming. There have been many times where he's went into fits of shaking and clawing at the ground and hyperventilating, and he's hoping that he won't go into one of those fits now. 

"But I believe in you!" Ravenfeather adds quickly, trying to seem like he doesn't doubt the survival of this Kira Blackthorne. "And-and… uh, I'm Ravenfeather, and I belong to NightClan." He says this hesitantly, thinking that, with his luck, this is a cat who hates NightClan, and he'll begin resisting.

Kira Blackthorne tried to cease his coughing, groaning while he had stopped for a minute. He tried to focus only on Ravenfeather's voice and the sounds of nature that surrounded them. He whimpered as he tried to remain on point, alert and eager for each step that brought him ever so closer and closer to his salvation and healing. "NightClan? .. where is that? .. I am from Dragon's TeethClan." He said curiously, the such thing distracting his fuzzy over mind. 

"Or I did belong there .. that is nothing but a memory now .. distant." He said sadly, trudging onward like the loner and warrior he was meant to be. He did not deserve a family, he did not deserve his beloved husband Pyro god rest his soul and he did not deserve his kits, each he named after the ancestors he was told to with story every since he was a mere runt of the litter by his mother when he was along with her nursing. 

"Hey!" Ravenfeather yelps, entire body's muscles tensing, clenching then releasing. "Stay with me. And it's just right along here, this swamp area, see?" Ravenfeather's comforted by the sight of marshy ground and the smell of damp, humid air. "Where is Dragon's TeethClan?" Ravenfeather asks desperately, trying to keep Kira Blackthorne awake, for fear that if he falls asleep, he'll die, and it'll be all Ravenfeather's fault. 

"And… and you used to, but you…? Did you leave or something?" They're so very close to NightClan camp, Ravenfeather can feel it in every fur on his body.


End file.
